


Daddy Always Keeps His Promises

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: tim curry fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, God I Wanna Fuck Him So Badly, I Loves Him So Much, I Wanna Sit On Daddy's Lap, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: So the plot.  Lots of sex between you and Tim.  That's about the size of it.





	Daddy Always Keeps His Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a cute pic I saw of Tim at the ceremony where he received his lifetime achievement award in 2015. I think Tim is still a very sexy man and I really really want to sit on his lap. Like, so badly.

Tim and I were at the Actor's Fund Tony Awards Viewing Party, where he had been presented with a Lifetime Achievement Award. It had been a long day for me, so an even longer one for Tim. He got tired more easily these days and a whole day where all the attention was on him was very taxing.

All day, I'd had to share Tim. I didn't like when I had to do that but I understood Tim had commitments and he was being honoured after all. The upside was that I had a lot of time to just look at my gorgeous Daddy Tim doing what he did best; charming absolutely everyone he met. And oh my lord did he look handsome in his suit, shirt and tie. The confidence he exuded and the charisma he displayed was so sexy and I loved to watch him. Daddy was more than twice my age but I didn't care, he was so hot and his libido exhausted me, despite him having limited mobility. It wasn't just the incredible sex though, I loved everything about him. He was a kind hearted, genuine man who had spent his life making other people happy with his fantastic talents and now I wanted to make sure he was happy and being taken care of. He was so polite and well-mannered, a proper gentleman who worshipped the ground I walked on. His sense of humour and his complete zest for life were so refreshing. He was just wonderful and I loved him with every fibre of my being. 

Tim couldn't keep his hands off me and I loved it. We had been making eyes at one another across the room throughout the day and when Tim and I took a walk when he had a break, he led me in his chair to a secluded corner around the back of the building and pulled me onto his lap. 

“Oh baby, do you know what you do to me?”

He groaned as he rubbed his hand high on my bare thigh. I leaned my head down and took his lips in a sensual kiss, caressing his tongue with mine. Tim whimpered into my mouth, his hand slowly creeping up my thigh, under my skirt. I parted my legs slightly and Tim cupped me over my panties.

“Honey, Daddy needs you,”

Tim breathed into my ear. He knew that I couldn't resist when his beard brushed my ear and his deep sinful voice filled my senses. Breathing deeply as he continued to caress me over my panties, I managed to ask,

“Here? In broad daylight!”

Tim gave a dirty little laugh before he replied,

“Come on baby, all Daddy has been thinking about all day is your sweet mouth on his cock,”

With these words, he slid the crotch of my panties aside and slid two fingers inside me easily, as I was already wet from this encounter. It was so easy for Tim to make me wet. His voice was his weapon of choice I stuffed my fist into my mouth to stifle my groan. Tim quickened his fingers and I was writhing on his lap, desperately trying to contain the soft moans escaping my lips. 

“So what do say honey? Will you be goo-”

Tim growled, being cut off by a moan as my squirming in his lap was causing delicious friction on his aching cock. 

“Oh baby,”

Tim groaned, as he fucked me hard with his fingers. 

“I'm so close, don't stop Daddy,”

I whispered breathlessly as I thrust into his hand. The feeling of his hard cock under my thigh turned me on more than a just a little. Tim used his thumb to flick over my clit and a few moments later, I came all over his hand, with a strangled cry. Tim removed his fingers from my tingling pussy and licked them clean, his eyes closed.

“Babygirl you taste so good. Daddy needs you to suck him,”

He murmured against my lips before he let me taste myself on his tongue.

I slid off his lap quickly and knelt between his legs. Tim settled back in his chair shifting his hips as much as he was able as I undid his pants and brought out his hard cock. It was leaking and I wasted no time in lapping up the fluids gathered on the tip. Tim's head was leaning back, his mouth open as he attempted to control his breathing. I took him in as far as I could and he hit the back of my throat. Tim gave a muffled groan, threading his fingers through my hair to hold me in place. I licked up the side of his dick, circling the tip with my tongue before taking him in, sucking him with vigour. 

“Fuuuck!”

Tim groaned low in his throat, his hand tightening in my hair. I knew he was close so I redoubled my efforts, sucking his huge cock harder, gripping the base and following my mouth on the upstroke. Tim forced my mouth onto his cock as he came undone, spilling into my mouth as he held his breath in an attempt to keep quiet. I swallowed his seed before licking up his cock, cleaning him up. I tucked him back in to his pants and straightened up, leaning into to his face to kiss him.

“Does that satisfy Daddy?”

I asked with a smirk.

“For now,”

Tim purred,

“Just wait til I get you home,”

He grinned, slapping my butt. I giggled, laughing at his playfulness,

“Daddy is gonna ruin that sweet-tasting little pussy of yours,”

I took his face in my hands, giving him a lengthy kiss, becoming aroused at the thought of him fucking me. I drew back and he was grinning, his beautiful eyes twinkling.

“Come on baby. We'd better get back,”

He said, lacing his fingers with mine and we made our way back inside. 

A few hours later, we were in the car heading home. We were both relieved to be alone and on the way home. Tim and I sat side by side, his hand in mine, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. I smiled as I looked down at our joined hands. I loved him so much and I loved how affectionate he was. I could feel his eyes on me and I looked up to to see him staring at me intently, heat flaring behind his eyes. His hand left mine and gravitated to the skin of my thigh and he squeezed it as he leaned over to kiss me, his wonderful lips caressing mine before he slid his tongue inside and pressed his body against mine. Breaking for breath, I checked that the privacy screen was up and swung my leg over and sat in Tim's lap, my skirt riding up my thighs. I could feel Tim was hardening again. I put my arms around his shoulders as we kissed again, passion overflowing from us both. Tim's hands slid under my skirt to cup my ass, kneading hard. I was moaning with delight into his open mouth. He was pushing me closer to his clothed cock as he attacked my neck with kiss swollen lips, licking and sucking my skin, lighting it on fire. The scratch of his beard made me thrust my hips as I soaked my panties. Tim knew exactly which of my buttons to press to drive me crazy and he was groaning in approval as I palmed his cock through his pants. 

“Baby, I don't think Daddy can wait til he gets home,” 

He breathed into the fevered skin of my neck before sinking his teeth in lightly. I threw my head back, a moan escaping my lips. Tim's hand slid under my shirt, grasping my breast. He pulled down the cup and covered it again, pinching my nipple and making me squeal. He removed my top and I knelt up so his mouth could reach my breast. Flicking his tongue over my peaked nipple, I pressed his head to me, arching my back. I loved how his mouth devoured every part of me. He kissed his way back up to my lips, his tongue languorously exploring my mouth. Drawing back, he rumbled in a voice laced with desire,

“Take off your panties baby. Daddy needs to fuck you,”

He put his hand between my legs, feeling me over the lacy material, growling at how wet I was. I stood up quickly removing my panties before I unbuckled Tim and freed his aching cock. Straddling his lap again, I guided him inside me. He slid in so smoothly filling me to the hilt. I began thrusting my hips, gently at first before increasing my speed. Tim was panting, his hands on my breasts. 

“Oh fuck baby, you feel so good around me,”

Tim breathed, squeezing my breasts hard as I rotated my hips. I gripped his shoulders needing purchase as I rode his cock harder, groaning at the feeling of him filling and stretching my tingling pussy. Tim's hands came down my back and onto my ass again, forcing me further onto his huge cock each time I thrust. 

“Yes Daddy!”

I cried, my voice breaking as I felt my orgasm rushing towards me. I pistoned my hips faster, fucking Tim with abandon. Tim was groaning deeply, his hands digging into the flesh of my ass.

“Daddy I'm coming!”

I panted. He leaned forward, whispering in my ear.

“Cum all over Daddy's huge cock,”

He caught my lobe between his teeth then sucked it into his mouth. I groaned loudly, this tipping me over the edge. I moaned in satisfaction with every thrust, my walls clamping down on Tim as I came hard. He forced me closer onto his cock as he exploded with a growl of satisfaction, shooting his seed deep inside me. Panting, I leaned my forehead against Tim's, resting my hands on his shoulders. Tim's hands were rubbing my back, his face a little slack, but content. He flashed me a killer smile saying,

“Daddy had been waiting all day for that baby,”

He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly, his beautiful lips never failing to amaze and arouse me. I whimpered gently, totally spent. 

“I love you so much Tim,”

I told him, a lump forming in my throat as I thought about how there was nothing I wouldn't do for him. 

“And I love you baby,”

He told me in his irresistible voice. He kissed me again and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed contentedly, kissing his cheek. 

After a few minutes, I got off and retrieved my sodden panties, deciding to put them in my bag rather than put them back on. Tim raised his eyebrows at this.

“What? It's your fault they're soaked,”

Tim grinned, a dirty laugh escaping his mouth. This always made me tingle. I reached over and did up his pants again. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to lean my back on his chest, his chin resting on top of my head. He leaned his head down, kissing the side of my face. Breathing in my ear, he said,

“You've really tired out Daddy today. When we get home, it's straight to bed!”

“You are insatiable!”

I quipped, turning my head and leaning up to kiss him.

“I can't help it,”

He insisted,

“You’re all I can think about,”

He squeezed me tight, around the middle, my hands coming to rest on top of his. I giggled. He knew how to make me feel good.

“Just as well I can't keep my hands off you then isn't it?”

I said, turning in his arms, reaching up to kiss him. He pulled me against his chest, my hands threading in his hair to tilt it to better explore his mouth. 

We felt the car come to a stop and we broke the kiss. He was looking at me with adoration and passion, his green eyes bright with emotion. I couldn't help but smile, thinking how much I loved him. I sat back in the seat taking a deep breath. The driver opened Tim's door and helped him into his chair as I got out the other side. 

“Thank you. Have a good night now. Say hi to your wife for me,”

Tim told his driver. He nodded.

“I will Mr Curry, thank you. Goodnight,”

He replied, nodding at me.

“Goodnight,”

I said. The driver got into his own car and left the garage. Tim patted his lap and I sat down, my arm around his shoulders. He hit the switch on his chair, taking us on to the elevator. The doors opened and we made our way to the bedroom. Once inside, I helped Tim into his pyjamas and got him settled into bed, propped up on some pillows. As I slid in beside him, he asked, feigning forgetfulness,

“Now what did Daddy promise you earlier?”

I made a thinking face for a moment, before replying coyly,

“Daddy said he was going to ruin my sweet-tasting little pussy,”

“So I did,”

He mused, his grin widening by the second. With that he pulled me on top of him.

“I better get started then. Daddy always keeps his promises.”


End file.
